loveinthemaskfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyun-Bin
Childhood Hyun Bin, known as Frog, was raised in an orphanage before becoming part of a group of poor children that were abused into begging on trains in exchange for shelter. There she met and bonded with a boy, Pig, her adopted brother. One day, Frog and Pig were robbed of their earnings by an underling of Dog after their errands, leaving them to be punished to sleep outside in the cold, after returning with no earnings. That night, Pig had caught a fever which left Hyun Bin no choice but to beg Crazy Dog to punish her only. The leader, Crazy Dog refuses, causing Pig to die from his fever. The next morning his body is taken away to be thrown into the river. This traumatised Hyun Bin for life. A few days after the incident, Frog was selling gum as usual on the trains before two men defended her against the same man who robbed off her and Pig. The two men worked for a rich gentlemen who wanted a male bodyguard suitable for his grandaugher and were told to find a child of similar age, taking Hyun Bin to the mansion. Appearance As noticed by Yae-Ha's grandfather, 7 year old Hyun-Bin was exceptionally going to be a very beautiful woman, with brown hair and green eyes if she had not been disguised as a boy. However, as Hyun-Bin grew older, many characters commented on her appearence as feminine and very beautiful in her disguises as a woman. Spoilers As you may all know, she has had romantic feelings for Yun-Ha but soon develops romantic feelings for B-Rak after being told to go away from home. She & Bi-Rak got married on the same day where Bi-Rak was dying, singing and smiling for the very last time to Hyun-Bin. She is later went to her adopted mother and Her adoptive mother filled with agony to see her now adopted daughter mourn endlessly she decided to change her name is changed to Suh-Hyun-Ryu and her vocal cords were fixed and she gets a nose job so that no one will ever recognize her. As she does not know that she is in fact Suh-Hyun-Bin (as her mother hides that from her for her own good) Yun-Ha and Yae-Ha find out that she is definently their Hyun-Bin. Not ever knowing she's female but of the very close bond they all share with Hyun-Bin, they figure out that it is her but she continuously denies it not knowing she is Hyun-Bin herself. She later gains her memories. One rainy day, Yae-Ha's grandfather finds out that Yun-Ha (Yae-Ha's fiance by an arranged marriage) falls in love with Hyun-Bin to the grandfather's unliking. He sends people to kill her to get her away from Yun-Ha. As the grandfather ordered, Hyun-Bin & Yun-Ha gets beaten and leaves Hyun-Bin into a coma. Yun-Ha wakes up in the hospital in a panic to find Hyun-Bin who is in a coma. She later regains consciousness by the spirit of Bi-Rak guiding her to the light. Her and Yun-Ha later get married and has 4 children together. In the last chapter, It is seen as it is Spring's 18th Birthday (One of Hyun-Bin & Yun-Ha's children). Spring is given a present, once a present from Bi-Rak to Hyun-Bin, A special star necklace. As Spring plays with her friends, she accidentally drops her necklace and to our surprise, It was Bi-Rak's son picking it up and handing it back. Leaving us to see a blooming romance between those two.